Ryu-tama Monogatari
by Rafusen
Summary: DBZ set in the Heian time period of Japan. Gotenx?/Vegetax?/Piccolox? Poetry galore and some mushy stuff. This is my first fanfic I've done, so please tell me what you think!


Ryu - Tama Monogatari 

Throughout the Imperial court there were rumors of Emperor Piccolo's daughter, Liushu, a Chinese flower, who had just arrived in Japan with her mother at the summons of the Emperor. It was considered unusual for a woman to travel abroad, but those above the clouds thought it unwise to question the motives of the prestigious Emperor. The story was that Piccolo, having visited China about sixteen years beforehand, had fathered a child during his stay with a favorite concubine of the Chinese emperor. After the concubine was dismissed from court, due to the illegitimate child she carried, Piccolo inquired whether or not it would be reasonable to claim her. Many years slipped by, and finally the ladies arrived in Japan by Imperial decree, whereas they were immediately brought to court. Piccolo, now the Emperor, as he had not been during his visit in China, announced their presence at court and bid the nobles to accept them joyously. Liushu, her mother, Ch'en Hsing, and their attendant, T'ien - Lai were stationed in the Reikeiden. Being Piccolo's only child, Liushu was treated with the utmost care, and few, with the exception of specially selected attendants and high - ranking court ladies, had actually seen her. 

Prince Vegeta, a saiyajin of royal blood, was finding himself more and more anxious about seeing her. He, of course, preferred refined tastes, and felt that the Emperor's daughter may be to his liking. Vegeta was not particularly familiar with any of the women at court, considering he found their presence an annoyance to his activities. He was seeking a girl who was young yet not unrefined; cultured, and above all beautiful. Her tastes must be inclined towards his own, and her etiquette should not be faulty. None of the previous ladies at court which he had managed to carry out an affair with were especially remarkable in these qualities. He thought himself much to refined for such low - ranked women, and sought to find one that would, in fact, be of his own high esteem. 

He had but to arrange a meeting, to have some foresight about going to associate himself with her, so he found himself traveling to his half - brother's shinden with his private male attendant, Ryochi. His half - brother, Goku, had actually attained the status of a high - ranking court official through marriage to Gyuu Mao's graceful daughter, Lady Chi-Chi. In fact, Goku had been a rustic, rather crude and wild, before his union with Chi-Chi. Goku's etiquette and social skills were still lacking dearly, and Vegeta was always defending his brother in order to save face at court. This may have also been due to the shocking fact that Goku had only one wife, that he was generally disinterested in other women. After all, it was a man's duty to prolong his life by having several wives or at least a few affairs now and then; however, Goku appeared to be perfectly content with just one wife, which suited Chi-Chi very well, as she was the jealous sort. 

It was Lady Chi-Chi Vegeta was planning to converse with. He was aware that Chi-Chi was a favorite above the clouds, and thus she had probably been around Liushu-hime. Vegeta was escorted to Chi-Chi's northern pavilion, the kita no tai, where he seated himself presumptuously in the moya. Chi-Chi was well hidden in the hamayuka, though he could vaguely glimpse her silhouette through the many curtains surrounding her form. He could also perceive that she was being attended to by one of her ladies, probably her favorite attendant, Kunpu. Chi-Chi immediately recognized him by his perfume, the scent of plum and cedar incense, wafting through the room. She greeted him informally, and asked of his health; the common, bothersome talk Vegeta saw as idle.

"I'm being honest with you when I say I'm getting right to the point," he stated. "I understand you've been acquainted with the Emperor's daughter, Liushu-hime. I for myself have yet to see the girl. I'm here to inquire about her looks and whether or not she could suit a prince's taste." Chi-Chi beckoned for him to come within the hamayuka, which Vegeta thought rather vulgar. He was just a little disgusted. _Women_, he contemplated, _were becoming quite uncouth._

Chi-Chi was not using her kicho, but covered her face with a fan, and was elegantly composed; her long tresses smooth like the wing of a raven, flowing over her small shoulders. Her eyebrows resembled moths, light and airy. Vegeta was somewhat taken aback by her apparel, however: she wore a glossy pink robe of cherry blossom design, over a light green lined with blue-green, over several white robes, all just dimly variant in color. It wasn't the combinations of colors that shocked him, but her audacity to wear a cherry pattern in autumn. 

He said:

The cherry blossoms

Have fallen. They adorn my

Sleeves, gently damp with

The shining dew of autumn.

But he had no time, really, for such sentiments. 

"So what you are trying to accomplish is, in fact, a union with the princess. That would make me the go-between, not exactly something I would want to be caught doing, especially in this instance. You are really quite outrageous." It was possible she was actually teasing him. Vegeta was sure of him and retorted thus. 

"Well, I know you will be gracious enough to describe her to me, at least. I have been hearing talk of her unusual beauty, the flower of the court --- so I hope you will inform me a little more, perhaps? To be exact, how you see her?" She was apparently searching for an answer to his demand, and, growing impatient, he snapped:

"Or perhaps old age has crippled your senses! Kami-sama, woman, are you slow?"

It was distasteful because it was belligerent on his part. After all, Chi-Chi wasn't very old, although she certainly wasn't a girl anymore. She was angered at his remark and responded hastily:

Autumn descends the

Stairs of night, consuming bright

Blossoms, dispelling

The hope of radiant light.

"I'm not so sure you are good quality for the emperor's daughter, Vegeta. Your talk is crude and obtrusive to my ears. You won't be catching any 'radiant light' if there is something to be said. Besides, having that woman Bulma isn't good for your reputation at all. She's really a hellcat. Perhaps if you broke off the strings attached to her, you could by chance meet with the princess…"

"You are asking me to disown the mother of my only son, then. No; Bulma, though not as exalted as a lady as you, Lady Chi-Chi, has her virtues, strange as they may be. I find breaking it off with her to be quite impossible . I intend to have my way , however , with the princess , whatever must be done.." Chi-Chi was looking irritable , to say the least . She could see that Vegeta would force her, one way or another, to do what he wanted. Unfortunately, Goku had been summoned to court, and she could do nothing but inform him. 

"She is quite remarkable, unique in beauty, very delicate in manner and speech, though somewhat young. She lived most of her life in China, with her mother, a consort of the Chinese emperor and now Emperor Piccolo's wife, and is truly like a hidden treasure of Ryujin's Palace. You will find that she is well learned in the Chinese poets as well as the Japanese poets."

"The Chinese poetry isn't usually a feminine sort of thing; but I suppose since she lived so there so long she would know it."

"As for appearance, any man could be pleased. She is lithe, yet supple, articulate in her choice of clothing and ornaments, in good taste, of course, and her face is of rare charm. Most unusual of all is that she sports no common color of hair, but golden tresses that reach the floor in length."

"How peculiar!" Vegeta's excitement was intensified. "Yet you say she's Chinese!"

"Well, she is," Lady Chi-Chi's mouth was hidden behind her fan. "But they say her mother has the same locks as she. I've never directly seen the Empress."

"Then she's not purely Chinese at all. She must be the descendant of some god, perhaps even Amaterasu herself." He was filled with anticipation. 

"Perhaps you should compose a poem to entice the princess. I could, after all, have it delivered to her, as you like." Lady Chi-Chi's eyes were lowered. Vegeta violently snatched her fan away, exposing her.

"You are quite a fickle woman! One moment you insult me, the next --- you act as if you are one of my ladies! WA HA HA!" He laughed boisterously and stalked from her pavilion. He was hoping that Goku had returned, so he could complain to him about his ridiculous wife. 

Vegeta felt that he must be the only one to possess the princess. Surely no other noble had the prestige or refinement necessary to entice her. He was also thinking how utterly inferior his brother was in comparison to his esteemed self. "Only one wife." he smirked. Of course, Vegeta he only had technically one true wife; but he was known to linger in certain ladies' quarters at the palace. 

When he returned to his shinden-zukuri, he began contemplating in his southern garden an appropriate poem to present to the daughter of the emperor. Seated thoughtfully in the garden pavilion, viewing the chrysanthemums and plum branches, he spotted Bulma on a tiny bridge over the artificial stream. She was wearing just one maroon robe lined with blue-green, quite unsuitable to be seen in. The sleeves of the robe slumped indecently down her arms, revealing her supple neck and shoulders. Hardly composed at all, she hid her mouth behind her sleeve, and he noticed with disgust that several mismatched, gaudy combs and ornaments sprinkled her wild tresses. Here were all these combs and yet it was as if she knew not how to straighten her own hair! Vegeta was ashamed to even look at her. He walked quickly across the bridge, an angry expression permeating on his face. 

"Have you no SHAME, woman? What if someone of great importance were to see you in such a dreadful state?! You'd make me like the ASS of a HORSE !!!" Vegeta dragged Bulma into the kita no tai and pushed her violently into the moya, determining to get her behind her micho if he died trying. "I don't know why I don't divorce you! So what if you bore my son? Any common trash can bear a child !!"

Bulma's quick tongue lashed out: "How DARE you talk to me as if I were a servant !!! You lousy, dysfunctional, good-for-nothing !! Prince of Saiyins indeed! Treating me like I'm just some rustic, why any man can see I'm a high ranking court beauty--"

Vegeta was a man capable of wrath. "Why don't you just SHUT-UP, you snake! I'll-- I'll hit you!!" Lady Bulma responded by running into the hamayuka, her face, although powdered, becoming as crimson as the robe she wore. 

"You are a knife in my flesh, you filthy monkey! If I am so low as to seem unfit, well then, go make love to your monkey woman swinging from the trees!!" Vegeta let out a roar and burst into the hamayuka; and Bulma, fretful and peevish, tugged at her hair and ripped the sleeve of her robe. Vegeta's head was boiling and he seized her by the wrist. She looked him directly in the eye and said, "Maybe it's a monkey MAN you desire more than me !!!"

Vegeta let go of her and shrieked, "What business do you have in MY business?! After all, it is YOU who consorts with that fox Yamcha! How could I know if you weren't in fact carrying his fox children?!?!" Satisfied with his devices, and assuming he put her to shame, Vegeta stormed out of the kita no tai and pounced eagerly upon Bulma's attendant, Yawaragi. "Don't allow her any wine! She is a drunken fox-whore and I will beat you to DEATH the instant you succumb to her askance! And WHY aren't you attending to her appearance?! Why, don't you know it is a horror to all mankind to see a woman like that? Tend to her!!" The girl, weeping, rushed to Lady Bulma's residence. Vegeta was well pleased with his domineering attitude and the results it got him. 

__

I'm just thoroughly irritated with these court women giving themselves airs and acting as if they were men! _They really are an annoyance,_ he thought. _Eh, well, I really should perhaps compel Bulma to leave. What an absolute fox she is! Always cursing me with evil luck, I'll get no peace until she's a nun on mount Yoshino. Even then, she would be seducing the monks, I think. _

He decided to rest in his shinden, and while lounging on scented mats he was suddenly possessed by a wonderous poem: 

Plum blossom fragrance

Pervades the pool in the courtyard.

The moon reflects

The petals hidden in darkness. 

He thought it a rather clever verse. After all, rumors wafted about in the clouds of her beauty and refinement; but who, with exception of sacred few, had actually gazed upon the magnificence that she radiated? Indeed, this 'radiant light' had not yet broken through the clouds of autumn. 

Vegeta selected a rich shade of lavender to send his poem on, folding it gently, and attaching to it a sprig of plum blossoms on a tiny branch. He summoned Ryochi to present the letter to Lady Chi-Chi directly. Lady Chi-Chi, he assumed, would be leaving for court sometime that day; and when the opportunity arose, she would without a doubt deliver the message. 

Smirking to himself, he was inspired to again compose, but found in his sleeve not only tatogami but also Chi-Chi's fan which he had swiped from her playfully. It wasn't particularly remarkable, just with a lightly painted landscape with a few verse, a poem by Komachi: 'This night of no moon, there is no way to meet him…' Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed. So whom was Lady Chi-Chi longing for? Wasn't that tiger of a husband enough to please her? _I can understand her desire for something of distinct virtue and quality …_ The fan was scented with a lovely incense blend, sweet and harmonious. He hardly thought an affair with his brother's wife would be necessary; should the occasion arise, however, he might take the chance. She was a sumptuous woman, well worth his time, even if she was older. 

Later that afternoon Ryochi returned with the princess' response:

The perfume of plums

Is aloft in the autumn wind. 

As for the blossoms, 

They can be seen in moonlight. 

She would be accepting him, then! In his eagerness, he traveled to Goku's estate, hoping to share this excellent news and perhaps enjoy some wine. _Then,_ he ventured, _I should be on my way to court to meet with the beauty. _On arriving, Vegeta was escorted to the on'idei to accompany his brother. Goku was entertaining the company of his sons, Gohan and Goten, as well as his wife and Gohan's wife, Lady Videl, who had served at court briefly before her marriage. Chi-Chi and Videl were pleasantly hidden behind their kicho, which Vegeta was glad to see. 

Vegeta was always received favorably at Goku's estate. This was because Goku cared for his arrogant brother a great deal, as he was his only living relative who was of pure saiyajin blood like himself. Vegeta and Goku conversed in a rather common, relaxed demeanor, not in the least melancholy or poetic, and they didn't weep endlessly over the falling blossoms or the last petal on a certain flower (as had become fashionable at court, although the emperor himself repelled such sentiments). They were boisterous, hardy men, both of them having seen the battlefield myriads of times throughout their existence. Vegeta shared with them his success in contacting the princess.

"Yes, I hear the princess from China is gorgeous! I actually was hoping to fix a match between her and my youngest son, Goten. After all, he _is_ of age, and needs good association with the court. And as you can see for yourself, Goten is a handsome fellow … why, he looks like me!" Goku's laughter shook the walls. "Of course, I wish you luck in meeting her. I also hear she's kinda saucy, doesn't let anyone push her around. I wonder if that's the sort of woman you like?"

Vegeta snorted. "I think your wife is a jealous nekomata, to be telling you such lies. I have proof of her refinement; her poetics are admirably good, though I believe I am her master in that area."

"Before you think of having another woman," Gohan considered, "don't you think you ought to control that wife of yours? She's out of context! Just today, I went to pay a visit to you, and here she is, HALF - NAKED, hair wild as if she's had some OTHER encounter…" Gohan and Goku howled with laughter, like two giant, swollen oranges splitting at the seams. 

"I'm telling you," Vegeta retorted vehemently, "there is absolutely no stopping her! Why, I've threatened her in various degrees, and yet she opens her curtains to any man who passes. It's truly a sad situation, and I don't know how to solve it at all. But I can't very well kick her out; she was, after all, my first love…" Even these sentiments had no effect on Goku's uproarious bellowing. 

Goten, who had been silently listening in, suddenly said, "I am utterly infatuated with this princess. If you by chance are permitted to see her, then, would you tell me something more about her?" Vegeta glared at the boy viciously. He considered Goten too innocent to be a threat to his plans, but still…

"I suppose… That is, if I actually _see_ her. You can understand this sort of thing is delicate."

"Yes, I know," Goten sighed, "but what I hear from my mother is delightful. I truly believe that if I were to get to know the princess, I could love her more than anything, or anyone.. I guess you could say she is like a hidden light to me; once revealed, I should hope to remain in it for eternity."

"Well said," Goku was proud of his son. "So you see, brother, it is hard for me to congratulate you on your accomplishment of meeting with the girl my son so desires." It seemed to Vegeta that Goku was mutely pleading with him to find another flower. He was deeply irritated with this lack of support. It gradually occurred to him that it was growing quite late, and that this party was tiresome, so he dismissed himself pleasantly and made for the palace. Goten also became weary of his relatives' company. He hoped he hadn't seemed overly emotional about the princess, but he could not mask the way he felt about such an extraordinary woman. She seemed so unique to him, and this was exciting. He walked out into the garden, gazing at the bright moon. Resting under a willow, he composed softly:

The love I feel, this

A hidden light in the clouds.

Once it is revealed,

The Autumn of my heart leaves.

The sound of Videl plucking at the koto filled the shinden-zukuri. She played "The Plum Branch" with the delicacy of an empress, each note like heaven's breath upon flowing blossoms. This deepened the melancholy of his mood. Goten thought it would be to his advantage to go to court with his father when next he was summoned, and find some way to greet the princess. Feeling totally alone in the cool evening breeze, he wept soundlessly.

*

Vegeta, a frequent at court, was allowed admittance by the palace guards when he jokingly told them he had a serious matter of business with one of the ladies. He waked briskly through the long corridors to the Shoyosha, where several high-ranking court ladies resided with the princess. He stationed himself outside the moya, aware of the vaguely patterned ladies moving about behind the silk embroidered curtains of state. He said: 

This flower, a plum,

Exquisite in its fragrance.

I so long to see

The gentle bloom of Autumn.

Vegeta was eager for an answer. A quiet, sonorous voice spoke:

Who endeavors to see

This shy plum tonight?

The light of the moon

Illuminates the petals.

He saw this as an invitation. He drew back the bamboo blinds surrounding the moya. Several ladies were scattered throughout the apartment, hiding their faces behind fans and decorative sleeves. It seemed to him that none of them sported the glorious golden tresses he had heard so much about. Vegeta thought perhaps the voice he had heard came from within the hamayuka, and was thoroughly excited by this prospect. Suddenly he heard that same lovely voice: " ' Are you hidden like the grasses at full tide..?' " 

He caught sight of her, behind kicho of jeweled silk, being attended by two ladies who were barely hidden by fans. Vegeta sat on the cushion in front of her, longing to draw back those damned curtains. Only a few hours had passed since he wished all women to hide behind them!

Vegeta was at a loss for what to say, so: " ' Though I see you there, I still cannot capture you..' "

The princess Liushu brushed the kicho lightly aside, allowing him a glimpse. How incredibly beautiful she was! Fashioned just as if she were Japanese, with moth-like eyebrows and a snowy white face, eyes rimmed in black to enhance the vibrant blue-green color. Her nose and mouth were tactfully concealed behind a gracefully painted fan, and her hands appeared soft and gentle. _If Chi-Chi was ever right, _he thought_, she was right about this girl._ A treasure of Ryujin's Palace!

"I am aware you are from China," he said carefully. "This is most intriguing. How is the country there? For we are ever hearing of it's beauty.."

The princess Liushu responded: "I see little difference in Japan or China, as far as aesthetics are concerned. But the people here are, in some matters, different from those in China.." She wanted to put that silly fan down and look him directly in the face. He was very handsome, if a great deal older than she, with thick black hair and eyebrows, large black eyes. "I find that some of the people here are exceptionally beautiful.."

Vegeta was now convinced that he was absolutely smitten with the girl. Liushu dismissed her ladies with a wave of her fan, pulled back her partition curtains further so she could see more of him. Vegeta, in turn, was just as thrilled about her; she was stunning. She wore a richly colored uhagi dyed chestnut with azure blue lining, several of these in variant colors underneath with a karaginu of deep crimson lined with maroon overtop them all. Everything about her seemed delicate, magnificent, and tasteful. He didn't want to give the impression of being artificial, so he simply said, "You are indeed the plum flower, lovely both in appearance and fragrance. How could I have found this beauteous bloom afore me?" He slipped his hand carefully over her much smaller one.

They talked genially into the night, and she offered to play the koto for him. The music she produced was graceful and harmonious, and Vegeta was moved by its plaintive loneliness. The music was like a serge of emotional light ripping through his mind and heart. Most of the ladies had retired to there own apartments, and Liushu then invited him into the hamayuka, where they could be alone. He found himself putting his arms around her, saying, " ' From among the reeds, swelling deeply comes the tide, ever, on and on; so to you this heart of mine, flows with love ever fuller….' "

*

It was just before dawn when Vegeta left the palace. Liushu gazed out at the sky, watching the morning stars fade into nothingness. She wandered out into the garden before attending to her toilette, plucking a fresh chrysanthemum and wiping the small drops of dew from the petals onto her hands.

How strange the night had been! Liushu had never been with a man before, and prior to last night had been waiting patiently for the occasion to rise. She understood that in the Heian society, virginity and innocence were not regarded as virtues, and that an irogonomi woman was highly valued. She would, then, be required to excel in both the poetical and physical aspects of love; how differently she had been taught in China, where one man was all you could ever love or desire. Vegeta was obviously well acquainted with other women. He was very experienced, and this made her a little jealous, although she knew she shouldn't be. After all, men only frequented several women because they wanted to live longer. She wondered if the same pertained to women, that they too must have several men to promote longevity. Liushu laughed out loud at the idea of a rotund court lady, donned in twelve or more layers of courtly robes, presiding over a number of men hidden behind kicho.

She soon received a morning after letter:

How lovely it was,

The plum blossom blooming fresh.

The Jade Stalk was found 

Enraptured among petals.

There was nothing of lover's sadness at parting, but rather a joyous rein action of the night's activities. Liushu blushed and hid the letter within her sleeve. He was certainly outspoken, and littered his poetry with Chinese allegory. She assumed he did this to impress her of his knowledge of her homeland. Despite his audacity, Liushu found him exceedingly charming. She quickly sent back:

Dawn ascends the clouds,

Scattering forlorn petals.

The Jade Gate remains

Open, only to my love.

She hoped that would persuade him to visit her often, as she found him much to her liking. She was aware that it was odd of her to flaunt her Chinese knowledge, as he had, but she thought perhaps he wouldn't be put off. Actually, she figured he would probably be expecting something of the sort. She decide to have Ume, her senji, deliver the letter. She sent it with a few plum blossoms, slightly damp with dew.

Tonight was the annual moon viewing party, and Liushu's first social event since she had arrived in Japan. She was hoping to see Vegeta there, so she could meet with him under more social circumstances. She sat at her water-mirror, applying haguro to her teeth, when her mother entered her chambers. Ch'en Hsing was extremely beautiful, and the Emperor Piccolo's kita no kata. Unlike Liushu, Ch'en Hsing was already dressed and made up for the day, and was slightly annoyed to find that Liushu was just now performing her morning rituals.

"Why, isn't it a bit late to be just now straightening up? I heard from your ladies that you had a visitor last night."

So, her mother was interested in last night's associations, then. "Yes, I had a male visitor, a noble prince who is quite handsome and very good at waka. We conversed for some time."

"Well, I heard from that attendant of yours, Kiku, that you dismissed both her and Hotaru so you could 'talk' alone. I'm confused. I had hoped that you would preserve yourself for a suitable husband, someone young and not yet married."

"But you see, mother-- here in Japan, it's different. Men want a girl who's irogonomi, well versed in physical love, not some cute little virgin who doesn't know the scent of a loincloth. If you want me to catch a fine husband, this is the way…"

"I don't know. Perhaps I'm being strange, but I am not sure that the man you allowed behind your curtains last night is a good selection. I've heard about him and understand he has only one wife, who he lets run wild, and two children who aren't very articulate in courtly ways. So I hope you aren't truly pursuing a man like that."

"That sounds like gossip to me. Besides, he was very refined in my eyes, and he knew considerable Chinese. He's not at all low-class. I'm not saying I'll be his wife, however."

"It's a shame, really. You should have waited to marry before being deflowered. I met several charming young men looking for wives in the past week, and some of them are quite sincere."

"You are thinking Chinese. Men _love_ a woman who is experienced. Even T'ien-lai tells me that, and it is especially true here in Japan." Liushu powdered her face diligently, then began applying her rouge made of saffron flowers. Ch'en Hsing summoned Liushu's attendants, Hotaru and Kiku, to dress Liushu.

"But I won't be telling your father you're not totally pure. After all, he plans for you to be the Saigu. And you two," she threatened to slap each attendant with her fan, " won't be saying anything either!" It was true that Ch'en Hsing was considerably outspoken and people thought this was the principle reason Piccolo adored her.

The women at court, especially the high-ranking ones, enjoyed wandering through the many gardens of the palace. Liushu, Ch'en Hsing, and T'ien-lai decided to recline in an open pavilion, admiring the fragrant plums and the bittersweet smell of the chrysanthemums. Liushu found herself thinking about Vegeta, and she murmured, " ' I do nothing but think of you…' " It was then that the Emperor made himself apparent to them. He was extremely handsome and strong, and his _odd_ features were attributed to him being a kami and a dragon god in previous lives. He bowed unceremoniously to Ch'en Hsing' who looked agitated ( for if anyone saw this there would be talk within the court ), but hid this behind her fan.

"Konnichi wa, daughter and wife. This weather is lovely, just before true autumn descends. I am looking forward to the Chrysanthemum Festival this year, as they are looking their best." Piccolo plucked one from the stem and offered it to Ch'en Hsing on his own scented fan. Then he walked away pleasantly. The fan was painted decorously, with a poem by Po Chu I: " ' A flower and not a flower; of mist yet not of mist…' " Ch'en Hsing hid the fan and flower in her sleeves. However, everyone at court knew that Ch'en Hsing was the Emperor's favorite, and this was a great cause of jealousy between her and the other court ladies. She was made empress upon her arrival in Japan, and was the only lady Piccolo would be seen with, and he even insisted on her appearance at sacred events. One rather snobby lady called Semi spread malicious gossip about Ch'en Hsing, saying that she was a fox-demon come to enrapture the Emperor in evil spells and sorcery. Of course, there was no proof of this, so it was dismissed by the majority as what it was, a rumor.

That evening, the moon viewing party was to take place. As the stars began to appear steadily in the vast sky of twilight, court nobles and ladies gathered in a large garden at the palace, which housed several open pavilions, an artificial lake, and even a mountain miniature. There was an abundance of wine and music; popular songs such as "Autumn Breeze" and "Katsuragi" filled the air. Goten was seated next to the small lake, gazing up at the sky and pondering the moon. He saw how it gently reflected in the lake, which moved him. He was the poetic sort.

A court lady seated to the right of him stirred the water with the tip of her finger. She was accommodated behind kicho, and in the moonlight her hair shone gold. Goten was surprised. He was stunned to see such a rich color in the darkness, and was almost tempted to touch those luxurious locks. He said:

Willow boughs stir deep

The cords of my lonely heart.

Grasses swaying in

The cool, gentle autumn breeze.

The lady replied:

The lake reflects

Moon bright with the sun's blessing.

And on the lake's edge, 

Illuminated, flaming heart.

Goten felt this lady must be very talented to produce such a moving verse. He said in reply:

Dew on willow leaves

At dawn is beautiful;

But in the moonlight,

She is beyond radiance.

The lady drew aside her kicho curiously. This young man was obviously trying to win her affections, to speak so boldly of her as yet unseen beauty. He was actually quite handsome, with large eyes, thick, shining black hair and fair skin. His expression held an innocence that she thought refreshing, and she assumed perhaps that he was no older than fifteen. She smiled behind her fan. "Do you like moon viewing parties?" she was interested.

"Only if beautiful ladies are attending," He grinned at her. "Of course, I've only been to one before. The moon is ethereal, I think."

"The moon is a goddess, a lover of poets," she said. "Luminescent and white, a gentle goddess sparkling with magic. That would be the Chinese moon goddess, Chang'e." Goten looked at her carefully. The girl was dressed extravagantly, in a double-layer set of robes, dyed crimson and violet, over which as a crimson karaginu, with a silver stenciled train. Her clothing suggested she was of royal blood or an extremely high rank. It then occurred to him that this was probably the princess, Liushu. He blushed and asked her, in a straightforward manner, if she was indeed a royal lady. Liushu giggled.

"What is there to fear? It isn't as if I were the Empress. I'm her daughter, and I happen to be from China, although the Emperor Piccolo is my father." She lowered her eyes demurely.

Goten's family had close connections with the Emperor, as Piccolo had considered adopting Goku and Chi-Chi's eldest son, Gohan, to be his heir. Goten sipped his wine, studying Liushu's features as best he could. She was splendid, and so nice to speak with, too. His mother had been accurate about the princess. He knew he was in love with her.

Liushu had been looking for Vegeta, but she could not decipher him amongst the rather dense crowd of nobles. Besides, this boy was unusually well spoken, and she thought his innocence was adorable. He really was just a child in her eyes. She summoned her attendant, Kiku, to her aide. "I want to move into one of those garden pavilions; the wind is biting me like a snake." Liushu and her entourage ascended the steps of the pavilion, and Liushu motioned with her fan for Goten to follow. Once inside the pavilion, Kiku spread out a scented mat for Liushu and Goten to share. Liushu asked Kiku also for more wine and her koto, which she brought to her almost instantly. 

"I would like to play a little music for you.." she expressed. She selected an old Chinese tune first, then a more modern one, which Goten recognized. He sang to it a love poem by Tchan Tiou-Lin, and Liushu was happy that Goten would know it, going something like this:

" ' The maiden who gazes dreamily from her window

Resting on her elbows--

I do not love her for her splendid palace

On the banks of the Yellow River;

I love her

Because she has dropped a little willow leaf

Into the water…!' "

She also played numerous saibara. Her voice was like that of the hototogisu, melancholy yet bright. She was so lovely in the sparse light that he thought he would die if he could not embrace her.

It was getting late and the courtiers were all very drunk, and the ladies were in a hurry to return to their quarters. The Emperor and Ch'en Hsing had retired to the Seiryoden, and Goten had long since lost contact with his father. He was considerably satiated with wine and walked around the garden with the princess idly. He spotted his aunt, Bulma, sitting in front of the Chunagon Yamcha with her curtains tossed aside and without her fan. She was talking loudly and laughing drunkenly at Yamcha, who too was rather drunk. Bulma wore only one robe with her shoulders exposed, a pink one lined in tan, and her legs were bare as she had apparently lost her trousers. Goten was horrified, and hoped Liushu hadn't seen. What a bad name Bulma was giving her husband and her family!

Liushu, fortunately for Goten, hadn't noticed this misdemeanor. She invited him to join her in her apartment instead, where they drank some tea to repel the drunkenness. The tea, however, had no effect; Goten was inflamed with a passion for the princess that he could barely harness. There was nothing he could do but listen to her pleasant voice, and hope that she would accept him. He quoted, " 'My frustrated passion is like the reflection of the flares..' " With this he grasped her hand, endeavoring to kindle her affection. She laid her fan aside and, covering her mouth artfully with her sleeve, replied:

The fire in you eyes

Has ignited within me

Passion as ardent

As what you feel; hold back no

Longer, and dry your tearful river.

Goten did not know the arts of love, however, and feared she would be disappointed. "I'm afraid you could not enjoy my stay," he whispered to her, "for I've no experience in such matters." His eyes welled with tears while he spoke because though he wanted her, he knew he could not please her. She laid her head on his knee and smiled gently. "There is no reason for you to think this way. I enjoy your company to a great extent. For all you are innocent in, I can show you." She dried his tears on her sleeve, then stroked his face assuringly.

*

Goten awoke in the dark hours of dawn behind gauze, jeweled curtains and knew he was in the hamayuka of Liushu's apartments. He was aware that it was customary for him to leave now, but he could not prevent himself from gazing a little longer at her face. He adjusted his clothing properly and kissed her softly on her cherry lips. Liushu' eyes popped open eagerly, and she held onto his arm, pulling him down with her again. Giggling in the darkness, Liushu threw on a light green kouchigi and wrapped her arms around his neck, saying, " ' O my love! There is no part of you that does not stir the swift and flaming passion of my love…' " Goten embraced her once more, then departed quietly and stealthily. Liushu thought their parting fitting. She awaited the rising sun impatiently as she performed her toilette and dressed extravagantly. Kiku came in to inform her a letter had arrived. Liushu read:

The midnight moon-- did

It vanish behind the clouds?

On meeting again,

Did I truly see my love,

Or was it only a dream?

She thought it very sentimental and vivid. She responded:

The moon you speak of--

In daylight, nestles above

The clouds. But in the

Night, this moon shines bright as stars,

Not a reflection, but true.

She sent this with a few willow leaves alluding to their first meeting. She then went to the shishiden, where her father, the Emperor, spent the majority of his days, and entered the main dais. T'ien-lai and Ch'en Hsing were discussing which robes to wear when wanting to render speechless male visitors. Liushu watched outside the curtain for interesting people, but when someone would catch her, they snapped it closed. Both Ch'en Hsing and Liushu despised the curtains of state and especially the kicho. They did nothing to protect women except against seeing some revolting suitor or counselor. Ch'en Hsing had once shrieked at a social gathering, " I should think a woman could at least be able to see what she has to screw!" It had caused uproarious laughter amongst the men, but had left a foul impression on the court ladies. Ch'en Hsing was always hearing them say distasteful things about her.

The Emperor, looking incredibly wise, was seated upon his dragon throne, in the company of several different court officials, among who were Chunagon Yamcha, Shonagon Kuririn, and Goku ( who had no specific title because his uses in intellectual things were indeed limited ). Liushu listened to these men discuss financial as well as economical problems, and she heard Piccolo give them a solution to each problem they presented. She cared for her father a great deal, although she hardly ever got to see him. When Piccolo saw her peeking out at him from behind the curtains of state, he smiled. Piccolo did as he pleased about the court, and did not hide himself behind curtains as the previous emperors had.

After this meeting with the emperor, Yamcha, Kuririn, and Goku headed for Goku's shinden-zukuri to relax. They went out onto the sunoko of the shinden and gazed idly off into the garden, observing the small bamboo grove Lady Chi-Chi tactfully had planted.

"I admire your wife, Goku. Not only is she pretty, but elegant as well. How nice this garden looks! My own wife could care less, and my daughter tramples the flowers." Kuririn sounded a bit depressed. Things at court weren't going satisfactory for him. 

"Yes, Chi-Chi is something else…" Goku slurped noisily at his wine, making Yamcha cringe. "Don't you ever get tired of her? I mean, she's a wonderful wife, Goku, but you'd think just one woman would get boring…" Yamcha appeared concerned. Goku choked on his wine.

"Oh Yamcha," he chattered, "I only need one source of yin to fulfill me! My Positive Peak is content with just one Cinnabar Cleft! Ha Ha Ha!" He slapped his knees, laughing happily. Yamcha was aghast and Kuririn's eyebrow was raised. On seeing these facial expressions, Goku's laughter was quickly silenced as he tried to change the subject.

"So, how are your hemorrhoids, Yamcha?"

It wasn't his fault he was reared as a bumpkin. It was unrefined of him to be speaking of such private matters socially and so genially, as if he were talking about a cough or his wife's poetry. Yamcha directed the conversation back on the path.

"It's a shame you don't devote your time and efforts to other pretty ladies, Goku. How do you expect to promote longevity this way?"

"I told you, I was raised a little rustically-- but I believe a man needs only one wife. Besides, if you sleep around too much you're likely to catch some venereal disease. And that certainly isn't pleasant, from what I understand. Chi-Chi leaves me no room for complaints. She's given me two excellent sons, court status, a comfortable place to flop, and she's always ready to get between the sheets!" Goku chortled.

Yamcha, to say the least, was disgusted. Kuririn joined in Goku's mirth nervously.

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you. After all, it's your life. But still…"

"Hey, what _do _you mean? At least I've got a proper wife. You're still bouncing from woman to woman, and let me tell you, Bulma is not exactly good for your reputation, you know. I heard she'll spread her legs for anybody who comes her way." Kuririn nodded in agreement.

"I know that. That's precisely why I'm using her. When I'm not engaged in some other woman's chambers, I have Bulma at my beck and call."

"While you're on the subject, have you ever tried that remedy of hard deer antlers with herbs? It's said to produce vigor, and, ah, heh heh…" Kuririn smiled.

"Believe it or not I've actually consumed the stuff. Besides tasting awful, it doesn't do much. You might want to try peniform mushrooms. I hear they work wonders for old men!" He rubbed Kuririn's bald head playfully. Kuririn was a very short, bald man, not particularly good-looking, but exceptionally friendly towards everyone he met. Yamcha, on the other hand, was proud of his good looks, although a scar marred his face. He was acceptable but for the scar. Goku and Kuririn had been friends since early manhood, so they were used to each others antics.

They were all enjoying themselves thoroughly when Goten entered. "Konnichi wa, father. Hello, Shonagon, Chunagon." He sat down next to Kuririn and grinned at him. He looked profoundly happy, and Kuririn was curious.

"Aren't you a happy fellow! Tell me, are you in good spirits because you've been summoned to court?" Goten shook his head, then responded, "No; it's of even more importance than that. Dear friends, I believe I have become a true man as of yesterday!"

Yamcha asked, "What feat did the young master accomplish to make him feel so strong?"

Goten blushed. "Well, you see, I… can't outright say it. Um, oh well, at last night's moon viewing party, I managed to meet the princess Liushu!"

"Good! Did you like what you saw?" Goku inquired. "I heard she was something to see."

"Oh yesss.. In fact, I got to know her very well." Yamcha hooted and sipped his wine. "So," he stated, "you had a 'close union' with her, then? Terrific! Now you truly are a man!" They all laughed, but Goten scrambled over to his father and kneeled as flat as he could. "Please, father!" he cried. "Please, I love her! Please ask the Emperor to give her to me in wedlock!" This promoted more laughter.

"Goten, you aren't serious! Of course everyone knows she's going to be the High Priestess of Ise. So she couldn't possibly marry you. Actually, she shouldn't even be associating with men." Kuririn informed him. "But that's a woman for you!"

"You all think it's funny," Goten said, dramatically tossing his head. "But I shall simply _die _without her!" He ran weeping from the shinden. Goku and his friends burst out laughing at these sentiments.

Goten wandered into his mother's pavilion, moping. He plopped down on a cushion outside the chodai, playing thoughtfully with the curtains. He could see his mother's image faintly outlined, and he said: " 'Reality, within the depths of night…' " He was obviously feeling melancholy, and Lady Chi-Chi was concerned.

My gentle sparrow

Why do you seem so lonely?

Fly away, towards

The warm sun, in a clear sky.

Chi-Chi drew back the curtains slightly. Goten glanced at her unhappily, looking indeed like a little downcast sparrow. "Oh, mother," he sighed, "is it really true that the princess Liushu is to become the Saigu? I think that if it is true, I should wither away like a leaf in this bitter autumn wind…" He knew his chances of marriage to the princess would be non-existent if it were true. Lady Chi-Chi felt for her son. She smoothed his rather wild hair with her hand. "My son, it is not a rumor. She will be the Saigu. That is her karma, Goten; but there are many other flowers to choose from…" He turned away from her, saying:

No other flowers

Could compare to this blossom!

My heart bleeds for her,

Like the sun in the twilight.

He wept bitterly and ran from the kita no tai. Lady Chi-Chi thought immediately that Goten and the princess Liushu must have met secretly. "Of course he would be infatuated with such a lovely girl," Chi-Chi told Kunpu, "but it simply isn't reasonable. After all, she is not only going to become the Saigu, but I believe she is also seeing my brother-in-law, Vegeta. It would bring shame to have such things come about." She closed her curtains, only to have Goku yank them open again. He looked slightly drunk. "You," he said, pointing at Kunpu, "out." The girl scurried out, embarrassed at having been seen by Goku. Goku laughed wildly, feeling for Chi-Chi's trouser cords.

In the meanwhile, Vegeta was attending some business at court, when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Liushu peek out from behind the curtains surrounding the main dais. He thought her an exciting individual to be peeping out like that. He assumed this attitude was probably what drew him to her. Finishing up his report, he walked over to the dais, and thrust a note into the curtains where Liushu had been. A small, plump hand snatched it. Oh, those damned women! He knew that hand was not his beloved's. Exasperated and highly provoked, he went quickly away from the dais. It had been that gossip, Semi, who had taken the note, and she waved it teasingly. Liushu grabbed it from her in a very undignified way, which caused a seriously overweight woman, called Rakka, to wail: "She has a little itch between her legs only the prince knows about!" The other ladies tittered, but Ch'en Hsing came to Liushu's rescue:

The one who first opens

Her fat mouth is indeed she

Who is lacking that

Precious Jade Stalk the pretty

Women enjoy every night!

There was an uncanny roar of laughter from the dais. Piccolo's ears twitched. "The women," he explained to the Dainagon, "are quite out of control, for even a dragon-god cannot silence their clucking." He said this loud enough for the ladies to hear, and a pathetic bout of dead silence followed for about five seconds. Liushu's head suddenly poked out of the curtains, so obtrusively that Piccolo fell off his throne. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine; a little cold from the stiff-- I mean, stiff from the cold wind--" But it was too late, the women were laughing again and the Dainagon, thoroughly irritated, excused himself. Piccolo glared at that red cheeked little face staring at him shamelessly, and started chortling himself. What an animal she was! But once she was the Saigu, she would have to behave herself. Piccolo walked over to the dais and squeezed Liushu's cheeks with his hand. 

"Behave yourself--- What, are you drunk?!" He was answered with bubbly giggles. Piccolo went out into his private garden, disgusted. She would have to learn some manners, there was no doubt about that.

Liushu, embarrassed by her own actions, hid in the corner of the dais, hiding her pink face behind her sleeve. She discreetly unfolded the note Vegeta had given her.

The moments that pass,

They strain on my eager heart.

When will I see it,

The willow, dancing with grace?

Liushu liked him very much. He seemed not the least bit afraid of her, and that delighted her. She was a tad unsure of how to answer. Obviously he wanted to see her again, preferably that night. Well, she would arrange it so her own attendants would be gone, so she could know him alone. She thought it very exhilarating to have two men love her at the same time, but if she had to choose between them, it would be a difficult decision. After all, she liked Goten because he was utterly beautiful, and so cute, like a little bird she could hold in her hand. Vegeta, on the other hand, was an excellent lover, well versed in both the poetical and physical aspects of love, and gorgeous. She could hardly be expected to make up her mind. She reclined on her mat, resting her head in her hand, propped up on her elbow. She replied:

When the moon shines bright,

And stars have littered the sky,

Come to mirror lake;

For the willow is lonely.

She sent this on a pale, watery blue stationary with a willow branch. She returned with her entourage to the Shoyosha, where she received a letter from Goten, attached to it a few withered leaves.

The sky has grown dark.

In this world of mortal men,

No choice in life.

Could we be only as the leaves,

Drifting through time, without end?

How sad! Liushu was not sure why he should feel this way. Was he disowning the world to become a Buddhist monk? Was there some kind of tragedy at his household, did someone die? Or perhaps he was suggesting her lack of fidelity to him. But how could he know about the prince Vegeta? She responded carefully:

I know not whether

The sky is totally dark.

But whisper gently, 

If light should break through the clouds.

She had it sent immediately by T'ien-lai. Liushu then went into the hamayuka and lay upon the mats, unhappy and idle. How she wished she could tear those curtains to pieces, and run, without her make-up clouding her face, down the hall. She was not used to such rash confinement all the time, having lived alone with her mother and T'ien-lai almost all of her life. In China, she moved about the garden and house freely and shamelessly, knowing she needn't hide herself due to a man.

Her attendant, Kiku, came in and sat beside her, with a comb in hand. Liushu struggled to sit up, but found herself fearfully lethargic. "I think you shall just have to forgo that today. You see, I'm dreadfully tired, and won't be expecting anyone."

Kiku looked upset. "You aren't ill, are you, Liushu-hime?"

"No, no… Just this wretched weather is making me sleepy. Well, here-- you can comb out my hair while I'm laying down." Kiku obediently began combing Liushu's luxurious locks gently, and was a little envious. What woman could be endowed with such beauty and not be longed for by the gods? She felt depressed, thinking that beauty of this kind could not last long in this world.

Suddenly, a male visitor seated himself outside the hamayuka. He cried:

What hope is there of

Light, when all that shines for me 

Will be out of reach?

How can one not weep bitterly?

Liushu drew aside her curtains, for she knew it to be Goten. His eyes were gleaming with tears, and he quickly wiped at them with his sleeve. She grasped that same sleeve and pulled him into the hamayuka, glancing around suspiciously before drawing the curtains again. Kiku started to cry out but Liushu shook her head, clucking. Then she turned her attentions to Goten, slyly putting a sleeve over her face.

"Why is my little one so sad? Can you not see that your tears urge on my own, although reason has not yet been unveiled?"

Goten sobbed, "Oh, you know how I love you… How could I not weep, knowing that you will be torn from my arms?" He stifled his tears and sighed. "why wouldn't you be kind to me and tell such a sorrowful man his chances are futile?"

Liushu could only think he meant Vegeta. Of course, it would ruin his chances of marrying her, if he knew about her affair with the prince, because Vegeta was older and therefore more respected than Goten. This alone would be distasteful; but Vegeta and Goten were also of the same clan, the saiyajin clan. Vegeta ultimately had better chances in this case. Liushu revealed her face. "You must realize," she said slowly, "that I have been, until late, uninformed on the matter." She lowered her eyes, turning away from him. Kiku, that sly vixen, departed stealthily from the hamayuka, probably to inform the other attendants of the story. Liushu was highly agitated.

Goten took her hand, caressing her palm. "Even if you must be the Saigu, I could never leave your side…" Liushu jumped, and Goten looked terrified. "What is it?" he asked nervously. "Did you see a demon?" He put his arms around her protectively.

Liushu stared at him in awe. Why, she had thought he was talking about Vegeta! But the Saigu position? She could not recall being informed on that. He must be mistaken. However, because of what she had said earlier, she would have to play along. 

"Oh, no, I just… was suddenly chilled…" she nestled further in his arms. The Saigu? But she had already lost her purity; she could not be the Saigu. However, she was the only Imperial princess, and the sole heir to the Emperor Piccolo. He probably still believed her to be of vestal nature. Being the Saigu was considered a privilege, but she -- an irogonomi woman-- could not possibly make a fitting High Priestess, especially since she had just begun enjoying her life at court. Somehow, she would have to convince her father that it could not be her, that she was not acceptable for such a rank…

Goten gave her a little shake. "You practically swooned in my arms!" he exclaimed. She smiled at him, exhausted by the thoughts invading her mind. "I'm sorry," she said hastily, pulling away from him. "I was feeling so dreamy in your arms, as if I were being lifted up, beyond the clouds, to Heaven.." Goten grinned happily. "What are you saying, as you _are_ above the clouds?" He stroked her smooth, silken hair.

__

He's such a sucker, Liushu thought. _Is he so smitten he can't see I'm only playing?_ But when she looked at his young, honest face, she felt a little guilty. Once again she burrowed herself in his embrace. "Stay here with me awhile," she coaxed. "I can't stay, though," he sighed forlornly. "I'm expected at the Shonagon's shinden for a poetry party." He almost started to weep yet again, but Liushu seized his sleeve and reassured him, "Then come to my chamber tomorrow night. I will be expecting you." He beamed and took his leave of her, singing merrily the male part of "The Eastern Cottage". Liushu thought him childish, but in a likeable sort of way. She would be expecting the Prince Vegeta that night, however, and she didn't want the two to meet up with each other. What a scene that would be! She laughed boisterously and flung her arms over her head. She knew Kiku and Hotaru must be whispering dreadful gossip about her, and she yelled at them, "Shut-up! You dirty dog whores, I'm trying to get some beauty rest!"

*

Late in the night, as Liushu lay entwined in Vegeta's limbs, she found herself thinking of Goten. Sweet and innocent, how would he react if he knew Vegeta also possessed her? When it came to the passionate aspect of love, she preferred Vegeta as he was very talented at making her absolutely inflamed. But Goten was so poetic, sensitive, and loving, utterly sincere in everything he said and did. She could not decipher Vegeta's motives, whether they were pure or of some other nature. Liushu gazed at him as he slept, running her hands through his rich black hair, kissing his lips until his eyes fluttered open lazily. He said, smiling sleepily, " 'In the dawn, although I know it will grow dark again, how I hate the coming day.' " He sat up and began straightening himself, while Liushu lay quietly beside him, studying his form in the darkness. He was without a doubt a beautiful man. She sat alongside him, staring at him full of sorrow, knowing that he must leave. Her expression touched Vegeta, and he held her once more, whispering a little love poetry in her ear. Then he took his leave of her silently. Liushu thought partings at dawn were getting harder and harder to bear, with each encounter that she had. She tore off all her robes violently and pouted until Kiku and Ume came in to dress her. They were shocked and embarrassed to find her entirely nude. As they wrapped her robes around her dexterously, the letter came:

In the depths of night,

Alone, I dream of my love.

When we share a bed,

I wish to remain eternally.

He also wrote that he would be looking forward to seeing her regularly from now on. She realized that their relationship had taken a rather serious turn. Liushu replied:

Come always to me,

Sweet lover of the darkness.

The night is our realm,

The Jewel Terrace your throne.

Once again, she referred to her Chinese allegory. It was quite suggestive. She sent it with a chrysanthemum, to remind him of the upcoming festivities and how he could personally promote longevity. She knew that would please him. Tonight she would be receiving Goten, so hopefully Vegeta's astrological omens would keep him from her chambers, although he mentioned nothing of this in his letter.

After she was prepared for court, she received a summons from her own father, the Emperor. This could only be about the Saigu position, and she was prepared to give him legitimate, virtuous-sounding reasons why she couldn't be acceptable as the Ise Priestess. Upon entering the shishiden, she bowed low before Piccolo. He told her to rise, and she hid her face behind her fan.

"I have decided," he spoke, "to designate you as the High Priestess of Ise. Your mother informed me that you are still pure, and devoted girl to the kami, so you are the perfect selection for this position." He was very dignified, and left no room for argument. Still, Liushu tried to excuse herself from these duties: "I am so lowly that I do not deserve such a grandiose privilege. Please, give the title to a young court girl who deserves it, as I could only be a fumbling example of such prestige."

Piccolo shook his head. "You are aware that only an Imperial princess can be the Saigu. After the Chrysanthemum Festival we shall make plans to have you initiated as High Priestess." Liushu could not further this dissention, so she bowed low and pardoned herself several times as she dismissed herself from his presence. She was annoyed and depressed at having this new burden. Wasn't it bad enough she was forced to layer on heavy robe after heavy robe every single day, only to be ignored by the majority at court and forbidden to see outsiders? Now she would be totally secluded from everyone. Liushu was infuriated that her mother had not informed Piccolo of her deflowerment. She rushed into her apartment, hiding in the hamayuka. So, now she would have to give up both Vegeta and Goten, as well as her comfortable court life. It seemed unfair that at such a young age she would have to live so rigidly.

Liushu felt she must act miserable and intolerable until she became the Saigu. For several days she repelled food, visitors, and baths. She wept when Ch'en Hsing forced her to properly groom herself, and threw herself on the mat. She was growing thin from lack of sustenance, though she would not turn away any wine offered to her. Liushu chose only dark gray robes to wear, as if she were in mourning; and indeed, she was mourning, over a freer lifestyle than the Saigu's.

Emperor Piccolo came to hear of her erratic behavior from several of the court ladies, and was perturbed. It was possible she was afflicted by some evil spirit, and the necessary steps should be taken. He lay abed with Ch'en Hsing while he contemplated these things.

"I think it is obvious," he said to her, "that some malevolent spirit has invaded our daughter's body, infecting her with severe melancholy. I believe I shall have an exorcist come tomorrow at dawn to expel it from her."

"I don't think you should carry through with that," Ch'en Hsing answered. "Being a woman, it seems to me she is overflowing with yin essence. The moon must be causing this, so perhaps you should have her confined to her sato, away from court for awhile." She caressed Piccolo's chest gently. "After all, I am sure it is no evil spirit."

Piccolo grasped her hand in his. "What makes you so sure it isn't something unnatural?"

She shifted her eyes casually towards the lamplight. "This daughter of yours, she is sore about the position you are giving her, the Saigu. She has been growing quite fond of the court life, entertaining some nobles in her chambers and all this…." Piccolo's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, sitting up. "Perhaps I wasn't hearing you. Say again?"

Ch'en Hsing pushed him down lightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Hush," she whispered, "It is normal in this country to give away one's purity without regrets. It is the courtly way, I assume." She played coyly with his trouser cords.

"I know these things, but I was hoping that because of her upbringing in China--"

"So did I. But she's adapting here quite well, and already has two definite suitors. However, they are from the same clan, and this could result in shame and confusion. That is why I told you she was intact, because I was hoping to get her away from the situation."

Piccolo chewed on this. "It would make the kami very angry to have a impure Saigu serving them. One must seriously consider these things."

"But as she is the only imperial princess of your blood, she has to be presented as the Saigu." Ch'en Hsing was a clever woman. She had obviously contemplated these arrangements for some time before informing the Emperor. "I suppose the kami," Piccolo sighed, "could forgive her for her error. She will have to be initiated as High Priestess directly after the Chrysanthemum Festival. When the purification rites take place, however, they must be done very thoroughly, so the kami won't become enraged."

Ch'en Hsing agreed. "Besides that, she'll be safeguarded from unnecessary affections. I know you feel unfavorable towards that arrogant prince of saiyajin, Vegeta. Well, he is her primary suitor. I am unsure of who the secondary one is, but I am told he is much younger and not yet married." Piccolo nodded. "Well," he said, "tell her to stop acting so awful, or else I will have to hire an exorcist. People are talking, you know."

The eve of the Chrysanthemum Festival was a much awaited event, and many preparations took place the day before. Liushu and her ladies decorated the Shoyosha with fresh chrysanthemums and ribbons, lighting new incense under their robes they planned to don the following day. They wrapped silk floss around the garden chrysanthemums and bathed thoroughly. Liushu received no visitors that night as she hoped to get plenty of sleep, so she might look refreshed in the morning.

It was the ninth of the ninth and Liushu made it a point to wipe herself all over with the dew-soaked silk that had been wrapped around the chrysanthemums. Ch'en Hsing entered the Shoyosha and went into the moya.

"I see you've conquered your depression," she stated. Liushu continued powdering her face, without response. 

"It is a good thing, too, because the Saigu is an honorable title. You will be greatly respected." Liushu smiled at Ch'en Hsing amiably.

"I know. I realize now that such sadness over leaving court is unnecessary." Actually, Liushu had taken to reading the Tales of Ise, and the story of Narihira courting the Saigu had inspired her. So she might not have to give up her men, after all!

"I'm glad to see you so alive again. For a while, your father, the Emperor, was talking about having you examined by an exorcist. What havoc that would have caused!" Ch'en Hsing sighed dramatically, waving her sleeve.

After Emperor Piccolo had inspected the chrysanthemums with his courtiers, the traditional banquet was held, with much wine, music, and dancing, as well as poetry composition. Everyone was dressed extravagantly and the ladies hid modestly behind movable kicho and large fans. The weather turned out to be excellent for the occasion.

Vegeta was looking for Liushu amongst the crowd of invisible women. Over the past few weeks, she had denied him entrance to her chambers, and this was of great annoyance to him. He had sent several letters, which were answered by her attendant Kiku, describing that her mistress was weak with melancholy and could not see him, or with excuses about it being an unlucky day, and the like. Vegeta hardly believed any of it. He was thinking instead that she must be entertaining some other man, and this put him out of sorts. How could she be so faithless towards him, especially after the vows they had exchanged? He had even forgone seeing other ladies for several nights in an attempt to prove his loyalty. Now he was determined to confront her about her lack of sensitivity. He sipped at his wine, grimacing. 

His brother was seated next to him, discussing the archery contest with Trunks, Vegeta's son. Trunks was a handsome boy, with unique features, and he was well learned when it came to hunting and tournaments. He lacked interest in poetry, though, which was a severe aspect of personage at court. Bulma was seated next to Vegeta, too, which he was sure was darkening his mood, also. She was flirting openly with the Chunagon Yamcha, and Vegeta was angered. Why did she have to flaunt herself in such an unseemly manner? He wanted to give her a good slap for acting like such a whore. Vegeta's little daughter, Bra, was still rather young to be introduced to court, so she was at home with Bulma's attendant, Yawaragi.

Goten, meanwhile had caught sight of Hotaru, Liushu's attendant, and followed her to the princess, who was seated in a garden pavilion, having her hair decorated with chrysanthemums. He had been worried about her, as it was rumored that she took ill. But today, she was out and about as if nothing had overcome her, so perhaps it had only been unlucky days which kept her from him. He went into the pavilion saying, " 'I was swept away like the dew in the rising sun…' " She drew her curtains aside and said, " '…and my heart seemed to die within me." Goten sat in front of her and pulled a chrysanthemum from her tresses, hiding it in his sleeve.

Like the setting sun

Was my forlorn, tearful heart;

Longing for the night,

Crying tears stained scarlet.

She replied:

The dawn has broken,

Night's curtains separated.

Weep not for the moon,

Or for the blazing fire stars.

Thus saying, she drank her wine steeped in chrysanthemums daintily. Goten took out his flute and played "The Sea Of Ise" for her. She sang along happily, and when he finished she lowered her fan so he could steal a kiss form her. Hotaru and Kiku pretended not to notice, but Liushu dismissed them nonetheless. "Those ladies," she explained, "would gossip if I were just telling you I was enjoying this festival. They think everything I do and say has a second meaning, even if it is pure and from my heart." It was then announced that the formal banquet would be held. This also meant that there would be a poetry contest between all the nobles. Piccolo initiated it by sipping from a cup, and reciting:

The chrysanthemum,

In a world without regrets,

Borne on clear water.

Could mortals be as this bloom,

Floating on bright destiny?

The Emperor placed the cup in the stream, as was custom. It floated briskly from noble to noble, each expected to produce an adequate and admirable poem. Vegeta figured Goku must have pre-prepared his, as he was a fool when it came to composing. He then saw Liushu, hidden behind a fan decorated with clouds and a mountain, and a Chinese poem he recognized: " 'At sunset the green mountain is pale one moment, dark the next…' " The hand that had written it was obviously hers, for it was a delicate, watery brush of ink. She was adorned splendidly, with a Chinese jacket over a white Chinese damask lined with purple, over a rich red dress lined in pink. The combs she wore in her hair held chrysanthemums. She looked lovely, and Vegeta was eager to meet with her.

It was Goku's turn to compose, and after taking a large swallow of wine, he cried:

The moon is shining

Upon the myriads of leaves.

Dead and forgotten,

Crying out beneath the shadows.

It was rather good, and Vegeta suspected Chi-Chi had helped him derive such a melancholy verse. This was because Goku was mostly a jovial man, with little sadness in his heart. Of course he could not know what it would be like as a dead leaf. Vegeta, on the contrary, felt Goku's poem in the depths of his soul; he was indeed forgotten. As it was his turn, he said:

Hidden under leaves--

Green grass longing for the sun.

It vainly attempts

To reveal itself to light.

Everyone agreed it was fitting, and that it connected well with Goku's verse, though Vegeta knew that _his_ poem had actual underlying meaning to it, whereas his brother's was composed solely to impress. The cup floated along to Goten. Not to be outdone by his uncle, he recited:

Shining bright, the sun

Reaches even beyond hopeless shrubs.

They bask in her light,

Love growing from this promise.

Vegeta was stirred by this poem. He glared at Goten; who could _he_ be dedicating it to? He saw Liushu coyly flutter her fan, and suddenly he became aware that she must be meeting with Goten secretly. How infuriating! He felt his hands trembling, and he longed to jump up and leave. However, he helped himself to more wine instead, his drunkenness growing with his anger. He would put a stop to this nonsense, once and for all! What a heinous beast, to mark his territory where a prince had already been! 

More verses were composed, but none so impressing as to be written down.

Yamcha noticed Vegeta's expression and thought it must be because of Bulma. _Well, I guess I could understand why he feels that way, she being his kita no kata, _he thought. _But still, if he can't control her, he ought to be expecting this sort of thing. _In truth, Yamcha felt that he truly cared for Bulma, and would not so easily give her up. Bulma was gossiping with Lady Chi-Chi about a rather old court lady who dressed distastefully for her age.

Night had come and the palace activities weren't as riotous as beforehand Ladies were like flowers bending in the wind, excusing themselves to their apartments, where no doubt they would await their lovers to scatter their many-colored petals. Vegeta was awfully drunk and cantankerous, avoiding conversation and sulking among the bamboo stalks in the garden. He could only think that Goten must be pleasuring himself with the princess, and that caused him to shake with rage. He would foil their plans, then; he would demand to see her. Rushing trough the Shoyosha, he came to Liushu's chambers and pounded on the door. Kiku, her attendant, opened it, saying, "Please, sir, you must understand that my lady is tired from the course of the day. Allow her rest then, and return tomorrow night." She would have closed the door, but Vegeta grabbed her violently by the arm and cried, "How can you lie like that?! I know she has to be making love to some scoundrel! I demand to see her and oust my wrath!"

Kiku wept, "No, sir… I cannot let you see my mistress. She is sleeping and it will not do to have you disturb her, especially since her illness has just been eased."

"But I want her tonight! You will allow me entrance!" He threw Kiku aside and stormed in. Before he ascended the moya, however, Kiku grasped him once more, "Please, sir, reconsider your action; my lady is weary and cannot be disturbed!"

Vegeta was peevish. He slowly walked out of Liushu's chambers, but just as Kiku went to close the door, he grabbed her and held her against the wall, feeling for her trouser cords. "Well and if I cannot enjoy my love tonight, then you shall have to suffice!" he growled.

Secretly Kiku was delighted, for she had always desired Prince Vegeta for herself anyway, but she pretended surprise and sought to dissuade him. "Sir, please. Rethink this motive, leave now and visit tomorrow evening, for my lady will have you…" Vegeta was not listening, however, and Kiku did not struggle as she had been wanting him for a long time. She only cried, "But someone will see us here, in the corridor!" for fear of being discovered. When Vegeta was done with her, he noticed she was not so bad to look at, with long, silky black hair that reached beyond the floor in length. He said, " 'The frost that lies white on the suspended Magpie's Bridge…' " He left quickly with little other than this to say. Kiku returned to her apartment, sighing dreamily to herself. Her lady could not appreciate Vegeta as much as she did, this was for certain! Else why would she have the young lord Goten in lingering in her chambers? Surely he could not compare with Vegeta's skilled, passionate hands! She decided she would not tell the other ladies of her encounter, just in case they would tell Lady Liushu about it.

As dawn was just about to break through the night sky, Liushu donned a hitoe of light silk material and said her goodbyes to Goten quietly. He left his fan with her, which was inscribed with a poem from the Tales of Ise: " 'With so fierce a love that my spirit on its own wandered to your side…' " She put it in her karabitsu, where all her poetry and love notes were held, and waited in the garden for the sun to rise. The first brilliant rays lit up the courtyard, and Liushu thought of Vegeta. Wondering if he had visited last night, she questioned Kiku and Ume. They replied that no one had stopped at her door except the young lord Goten, which displeased her. She had been hoping Vegeta would have at least attempted a visit. She received a morning-after letter, loaded with sentiments of parting, but Liushu barely glanced at it in her agitation. She told Ume to compose a poem for her while she went about writing one for Vegeta. Ume, however, was afraid to assume Liushu's penmanship, and instead wrote a note explaining that her lady had acknowledged his letter but was too weak to reply. In the meanwhile, Liushu wrote to her prince:

All the long, cold night

I awaited my lover.

What sadness I felt,

Watching dawn approach, alone.

She received a reply from him late in the afternoon:

These dead, forlorn leaves

Crushed beneath your silent feet.

Lonely, I sought you.

To someone else, you gave love.

Liushu was shocked! Obviously, he knew about Goten. He must have come to her apartments last night, asking for her. Damn those idiot girls! Liushu rushed out of the moya onto the sunoko, where she found Kiku and Ume and slapped them both soundly. "Why did you not tell me my prince was here last night?! Who told him I had another visitor?!" Ume backed away, but Kiku hid her head. "My lady," she croaked, "I told him nothing of the young lord Goten. I only said you were tired from the day's activities and--"

Liushu slapped her again. "You bitch-liar!" she screamed. "I KNOW you must have let slip something! Do you think I am a fool? I saw you peering at my prince with ardent eyes! You told him about the young lord so you could have him for yourself, am I right?"

Kiku shook her head. "No, no… I said nothing!" Liushu continued her assault on the girl until Ume ran to fetch Ch'en Hsing. The older lady grabbed Kiku away from her daughter's claws and yelled, "Stop your attack, you little devil!" Liushu began weeping and fled into her hamayuka, pulling the curtains closed. Ch'en Hsing dismissed Kiku and Ume, then followed her daughter. "What were you doing? Ume was ranting about you having fits and here you are, beating Kiku mercilessly! What causes you to behave thus?"

"Oh, mother," Liushu wailed, " that fox-whore Kiku made me out as if a slut to my prince. She chased him away from me so she could have him for herself!" She hid her face in her sleeves. Ch'en Hsing clucked her tongue.

"Daughter, you can't be acting this way. The women will say a demon possessed you. Now pull yourself together; how do you know all this about Kiku? What's this all about?" Liushu explained sorrowfully that Vegeta had attempted to visit her last night, but Kiku told him she was with someone else in order to have at him herself. 

"Well, were you with someone else?" Ch'en Hsing inquired. 

"No, of course I wasn't," replied Liushu. "I had been waiting for him and dozed off. Kiku is a liar and a bitch and a whore, and I will have my vengeance."

"It is you who are lying," Ch'en Hsing said, "because Hotaru told me she saw Goten, the son of Son Goku, leave your chamber this morning. Perhaps Kiku did inform the prince of your situation, which wasn't tactful, on her part, but you-- It truly is your own fault." She snorted. "Who did you think you were fooling? He would have eventually found out. And if _he_ didn't, the other one would have. You must be more careful about these things."

Liushu glared angrily at her mother. "Well, I guess you're talking some sense. I suppose I shall try and fix things between us. As for Kiku, though, I will not apologize. She doesn't deserve it." With that, Liushu plucked up her brush and wrote, on a misty green patterned paper:

No one else knows love

That you and I, alone, share.

My lovely, kind lord--

Allow this forlorn figure

To give life to those sad leaves.

She sent this hoping he would see the sincerity in her words. As night fell, she pecked at her supper unhappily, had Ume and Hotaru clothe her in some very tasteful garments, and awaited a visitor, no matter who, impatiently. She received word from Goten that he could not be with her that evening as his astrological omens said her direction was forbidden. Liushu sighed despairingly and lay on her scented mats, silently weeping over her dreaded fate. She still had plans for Kiku, however.

Deep in the night, she heard a rapping at the door, and sent Ume to answer it immediately. Straightening herself up behind her curtains, she heard a familiar voice recite:

Please, embrace me, one

So hidden behind night's veil

Make these forlorn leaves

Tremble against the branches.

Without waiting for an answer, Vegeta pulled aside her curtains, drawing them shut again behind him. 

"Oh, my prince," she sighed, "do not think me unfaithful to you. I love only your arms, your lips-- only you can possess me." She laid herself in his arms, which enclosed around her snugly. "I am sorry I even doubted you for a moment," Vegeta whispered into her hair. Their embraces were more feverish than ever; Liushu thought her body consumed by passion's flames. Kiku overheard them, and suspected that the only reason the princess had accepted Vegeta was to provoke her jealousy. "What an evil, treacherous sort of person," she murmured to herself. "She has absolutely no shame."

When daybreak came Vegeta still lay entwined in Liushu's limbs. They awoke as the sun was just creeping over the horizon, and Liushu hurriedly sent him on his way, whispering her sorrow at his leaving in his ear. Vegeta departed stealthily, and Liushu, spotting Kiku sorting robes, stuck her tongue out at her. "He could care less for you when he has my soft flesh under him," she smirked. Kiku, her face a deep crimson, rushed from the room. _So she DID have feelings for him-- well, I believe I've cured that right up. She won't be wagging her tail at him so obviously anymore, if there's something to be said._ She summoned Hotaru and Ume to dress her. The letter she received pleased and tickled her:

The leaves I spoke of--

Green again, fragrant with blooms.

How they shook last night,

With those strong branches, and wind,

Hard and fast, blowing them about.

She blushed just reading it, thinking of the night's activities. If anyone else should read this letter, surely they would die of mortification! She knew she would, if her mother happened to see it. She replied just as amorously, hoping to fire him up yet again:

The branches are still.

Night's wind has left them barren.

The sun brings back life,

But tonight, I fear, will leave

Them naked of leaves again.

When Vegeta received this, he smiled mysteriously. Ume, who had delivered the note to him, was just departing when Trunks caught up with her and said boldly, "One does not usually see such radiance in daylight." He slipped his fan to her and took the one she held, then rode briskly away. On returning to the palace in her aijiroguruma, she examined the fan further. On it was painted a lovely Chinese landscape, and the poem she assumed was also Chinese: " 'Bright moon lights up the cinnamon woods and colors opening flowers in shades of amber, like gold brocade. I think of you-- how could I not?' " Trunks, meanwhile, unfolded Ume's fan and saw it was painted with a white plum branch, and this poem by Taira no Sadafun: " 'When the spring returns again, perhaps the dream will come true.' " He was not sure what to make of it, and decided to ask his mother's advice. Bulma was lounging in her pavilion, eating pickled vegetables with chrysanthemum tea, wearing only one unlined scarlet robe, her legs and cleavage exposed. Trunks, embarrassed, hastened out. Perhaps he would ask her later. Bulma saw him peek in, however, and yelled, "Come in, come in! Don't hide from your mother like she's some devil-serpent!" Trunks reluctantly walked in, swallowing hard. She was such a weird woman, showing herself like that. He was thinking she was probably _was _some kind of devil when she snatched the fan out of his hands. Studying it quickly, she tossed it aside, saying, "What a prudish snot! Don't bother with this one, darling, her legs are probably _stuck _together! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Bulma rolled about the floor laughing. Trunks, aghast at her behavior, ran from the pavilion. What a fox!

Vegeta saw his son come tearing out of the kita no tai as fast as his legs could carry him. "I wonder what old fox-devil is up to now," he spoke aloud. "Probably teaching her daughter the skills of a vixen like herself. Well, I'm not surprised. What an evil woman."

Emperor Piccolo, in the meanwhile, was arranging for a field palace to be built for Liushu's initiation as the High Priestess of Ise. He wanted it to be finished before the end of the month so she could be installed at Ise as soon as possible, as he was highly displeased at her frivolous love affairs. He spoke to Ch'en Hsing about it, pleading with her to stop these men from continuing their relationships with Liushu, but Ch'en Hsing replied that there was little she could do about the matter. It was true, too: what ever Liushu did was ultimately her own business, although once she was High Priestess it would be less convenient for her to have suitors. He had Ch'en Hsing tell her that she would be needing to prepare for her title, but Liushu did nothing of the sort. Instead, she wallowed alternately in Vegeta and Goten's pleasures, writing love poetry to them almost constantly, seeing one or the other practically every night. There was talk at court one day when it was said that someone had seen Prince Vegeta leave Liushu's quarters early in the morning, causing the ladies of court to send snide comments in Ch'en Hsing's direction. Piccolo sensed her distress at having become the object of much hatred, and decided to have her move into the apartments parallel to his own. This caused new rumors to sprout in the mouths of jealous ladies.

On a particularly cold day, Liushu received a letter from Vegeta stating that he would be making a pilgrimage to a mountain temple on Mount Yoshino, so he would not be seeing her for several days, perhaps even a week or two, depending on the weather and the like. Liushu was saddened at this departure and wept ceaselessly for three nights, refusing Goten's company, excusing herself by saying she was overcome with melancholy. This depression was deepened by her impurities and she was so sent to dwell in her sato until it passed. As naturally she could receive no one during this time period, she bewailed her fate and found no comfort in her ladies' company. She was growing quite thin and pale when she received a letter from Vegeta:

In the distant hills,

The maple leaves are scarlet.

Also are my sleeves,

If only I could show you

Their sincerity of hue.

She could only reply:

Truly the red leaves

Match the color of yearning.

For I bleed, also,

Teardrops coloring my pale face.

She had this sent on a tatogami of blood-color, wanting to convince him of her loneliness. Liushu sat, heavily robed, in her garden, watching the chrysanthemums wither. 

"How strange," she sighed. "And I thought they represented long life." She sobbed mournfully. Hotaru and Ume thought perhaps she did too much moon viewing. "No doubt this is what is making her so sentimental," they agreed. Liushu lay abed and moped for the rest of her impure period, and when it ended and she was summoned to court again, she decided to visit a local shrine to make sure she was acceptable. Bearing the branch of the sakaki tree as an offering, she thought how bitter and cruel the world was, how silly Vegeta seemed to her. It was as if a sudden revelation: here she was, pathetically lonesome in all her misery, while he was probably making love to some shameless whore in a dinky mountain village. She hated him with a passion; she would spurn his love adamantly when he returned.

At court she hardly got a moment of peace, as court ladies were buzzing in and out of the Shoyosha, chattering about the initiation at Ise. She covered her ears and cried. What a horrible bunch of chickens they were! Ch'en Hsing came into Liushu's hamayuka, and sat beside her.

"My little oriole, you must stop moping about. Your father wants you to come with me to his chambers, for he has something to tell you." As they departed, Liushu clung haplessly to her mother's sleeve, like a little girl. Oh, to be away from this tiresome court!

They entered the Dragon Pavilion, where the Naishi no Kami took them into the central room. Piccolo was seated on a cushion, sipping wine from a lacquered cup. He looked gravely at Liushu, whose eyes were swollen and sore.

"You understand that tomorrow you are to be installed as the Saigu at the Ise shrine. This is a joyous occasion, my daughter. Why are you so tearful?"

Liushu covered her face shyly with her sleeve. "It's nothing at all, father," she said quickly. "It's just the weather, depressing my moods." She sniffled a small bit, just for good measure. Ch'en Hsing pinched her leg hard.

"Well, I hope you will be in better spirits tomorrow. Your life, I can assure you, will be much improved. The Kami shall be delighted to have a new Priestess." He offered her a cushion to sit upon. "Will you not join me for a little wine? I am, after all, just as lonely as anyone else." They could not refuse, and Liushu burst into tears at such sentiments. Piccolo could not understand her. _For all the yang she's been absorbing, you would think she'd be a little less emotional, _he thought. _But women are so strange, anyway. I guess it makes no difference._ He was not uninformed of Liushu's gallivanting.

When Liushu returned to her chambers, she received a note from Goten:

Why does the blossom,

Petals falling in the wind,

Struggle alone, in

Despair? O little blossom,

Permit my hands to warm you.

She answer quickly:

Can you understand?

The bloom is fading swiftly,

Craving the white heat

Only your flaming hands make.

How she wanted to confide in him her numerous woes! She awaited him long into the night, and when finally he arrived, she threw herself in his arms, ravenous for his embraces. He learned of her situation, and pledged his love to her again and again, weeping earnestly. When at last the lovers closed their eyes in sleep, Hotaru thought it fitting to drape a yoru no koromo over them. Kiku, Ume, and Hotaru talked of Liushu's fate, saying that only the most beautiful women were destined to suffer so. Kiku, however, was secretly glad Liushu was going to Ise; they still held reproach against each other about that one miscalculated night.

Just before dawn, Liushu roused Goten and bid him leave. Then she began sobbing again, crying for him not to depart and leave her alone. Goten kissed her tears away, each one as they slid down her face, and promised her his love would never fade, and that he hoped they could soon be united eternally. Liushu thought this could only mean in Heaven and began wailing still louder, for she was sure she was going to hell. Goten put his arms around her once more, urging her to silence, caressing her gently. Liushu almost lost herself in his embraces, but remembered today was her initiation, and started fussing anew. Goten decided all he could do was assure her that he would see her again as soon as he could, and, whispering " 'Ever since parting the daybreak moon appeared heartless in the sky…' " , he left her standing in the hamayuka, wiping away tears with her sleeve.

*

The prince Vegeta was residing in a mountain retreat near a rather old, dilapidated Buddhist temple. He thought it appropriate as he had been warned by several astrologers that it would be a good time to perform monoimi, due to unlucky omens that had occurred repetitiously in a small period of time. It was also expected of him to make such arduous pilgrimages to prove his religious sentiment at court, although Vegeta saw it as a chance to further prove his acting abilities. He had ceremoniously visited the temple numerous times that week, begging supplication, presenting offerings to the Buddha of fruit and rice, which he was sure the priests gobbled up as soon as he left.

He spent the remaining period of abstinence reading sutras behind drawn bamboo blinds. How he despised such a façade of piousness; but there was little he could do lest he fall from favor at court. It was bitterly cold up in the mountains and there wasn't even a small village nearby to seek wine and company in. This made his stay all the more miserable, and as his entourage consisted of unrefined bumpkins and his idiot attendant, Ryochi, he could find no comfort in conversation or music. Vegeta was so angry he almost threw his prayer beads, but fearing the wrath of the gods, he clenched them tighter and vowed to recite as many prayers as possible to redeem himself faster. Then he would go straight-away to the nearest Shinto shrine and cleanse himself of this rustic filth. Pwah!

He received word from his brother Goku, quite unintelligible as he was still learning to write, but he managed to get the gist of it. He spoke of an archery contest, some parties he had attended, and the initiation of the new Saigu, princess Liushu. "WHAT!?" he shrieked to no one in particular. Ryochi immediately appeared before him.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Get out of here, you idiot! I don't want you!" Vegeta hissed. Ryochi scrambled from the room, and Vegeta yanked the rattan blinds open to gaze at a world bereft of color. He had not known Liushu was to be the High Priestess of Ise! He thought she would have informed him of such an important event. And to think, he missed her purification as he sat up here rotting like some old oak! Vegeta ordered his men to prepare to leave at once. He could not stay away from the world a moment longer, for he feared he should miss out on something else. How those fools who claimed to be Buddhists could sit and chant all day was beyond him. Vegeta could only wonder what heinous acts had forced them to resign life and live as withered tree stumps on some dark and ominous mountain. "Even if I should be exiled," he swore to himself under his breath, "I should never join their lot. I'd much rather be a wizened old codger living it up with a few ladies and a cask of wine than a toothless, gaunt, lice-ridden monk!" He pulled on several robes over his naoshi and uchigi as the weather was getting blustery and unbearable. He had never been very accustomed to the cold. Vegeta made one last supplication at the temple, then clambered into his ox-cart and pulled the curtains as close as they could possibly be, for he was freezing.

The voyage down the mountain was slow and tedious, and Vegeta was being jounced around every which way. "Damn this stupid piece of horseshit!" he cursed. "I'll just get out and walk." He leapt out of the carriage and stormed ahead of his men, who all pleaded with him to get back into the cart, or they should be ashamed in his presence.

"I don't care!" he screamed. "To be honest with you, only pansy-dainties ride in such contraptions! I'd rather walk and work up a sweat than become an icicle behind those curtains! Now get moving, you fat oxen! I can't be freezing myself to death like this." They all thought him quite outspoken, and bold for a man of his height, and did not argue with him further.

Vegeta, in a rage and shuddering from the cold, was cursing himself and the gods for such weather. Yet he found it necessary to return to court without delay. By nightfall his party was dreadfully tired and complaining, but Vegeta urged them on after he passed around some warm wine. "You men," he stated, "are quite out of shape. Look at me, will you, a court official and all, roughing it just as you do! And _still_ I am possessed with vigor! So I find it hard to believe that some of you are dragging your feet. Let's get going!"

They could do nothing but quell their lethargy and stay on the move. Eventually, however, Vegeta allowed his men rest at some fine lady's estate, where they were entertained graciously and fed. Vegeta himself became intrigued with the daughter of this old court lady, but recalled his vow of abstinence and chose to sleep rather than break monoimi. He was peevish about his men enjoying their fill of female flesh, so before dawn arrived Vegeta ordered them all awake and began yelling about their excessive laziness. They thought him not like a refined gentleman at all, but more like a vicious warlord, steaming about, his black hair standing on end.

Vegeta decided to send a letter to court explaining that he would be returning after making a traditional stop at either the Kamo or Ise shrine to be totally purified before entering court. Of course, he knew he would be going to Ise, for that was where his beloved was.

He did not wish to appear unseemly before the new Saigu, so he stopped at his shinden-zukuri to rest and dress himself appropriately. He did not bother to tell Bulma of his presence, and went straight into the central pavilion and lay tiredly upon fresh mats on the verandah. He knew it would be more seemly if he informed Liushu of his visit beforehand, but he thought the element of surprise would be much more interesting. He decided to just suddenly appear before twilight, that way he could at least entertain her company alone for a short time. Vegeta would only be permitted to stay one day while at Ise so as not to appear suspicious at court, but he was sure he could manage to see her more often than that. If he were to arrange a hunting party, he could travel to Ise and stay for several nights, if the game was good. Of course, that would mean he would have to bring along some courtly nobles, not just his attendants, and that would make it considerably harder to meet with the Saigu privately. If it could be done, though, he would be able to enjoy her embraces for several nights on end. 

He would present his askance to the Emperor. Vegeta contemplated how he would go about doing this, then thought perhaps if he explained that as autumn was drawing to a close this would be the last opportunity to enjoy hunting. He only hoped the Emperor himself would not desire to go along as well. Then all of his chances would be shot. He sighed loudly, and rolled over on his cushion, attempting to catch a light nap, when he heard the Chunagon's voice. Vegeta sat bolt upright. What business did the Chunagon have with him today? He could only think that he had come to inquire about his stay at that awful mountain retreat. He tore off several of his robes and replaced them with clean, less despondent ones, and went out to greet him.

The Chunagon, however, was not to be found, only Trunks, who was writing down verse in the garden pavilion, huddled in several bulky layers of robes. Vegeta questioned him.

"Where is the Chunagon? I thought I heard him in the garden!" When Trunks blushed and could not respond, Vegeta grew intensely wrathful and headed for the kita no tai. He peeped in quietly, and saw Yamcha seated with Bulma on a large cushion. Although Yamcha was kissing her rather passionately, his hands unseen in her robes, Bulma acted as if it were all a very ordinary sort of thing and continued sipping at her wine cup. Vegeta was beyond the boiling point and desired strongly to dart in and wreak havoc, but became acutely aware of how this action would only bring him shame, for if word got out, it would simply be said that he could not control his own wife. So he walked away, angry with himself for being so lenient with her, and especially angry with his son for standing by and letting that fox Yamcha have his way with his kita no kata!

He ascended the garden pavilion once again, glaring at Trunks. The boy was too afraid to meet Vegeta's gaze and hid in his heap of clothing so that not even a strand of hair could be seen. Vegeta did not know what to make of this confusing behavior, and walked briskly towards his shinden, rubbing his hands together. The way Bulma went about doing things was quite unpleasant. He could not help it he no longer found her attractive, although he still cared for her; but why must she act in such a horrible fashion? Perhaps if she was graceful and interesting he would be found in her chambers again; as it was, though, he could not see that happening. What a whore she had turned into! He would have divorced her if he could have, but he knew it probably wouldn't leave a good mark on his name. The situation, he was convinced, was really out of his hands.

Trunks, glancing out from beneath the folds of his robes, noticed his father had left him alone. He sighed dramatically, then took to writing to Ume, Liushu's senji. She was a lovely girl, although commonly beautiful, with few specific qualities that stood out; but nonetheless, he continued to try and start a relationship with her. He had sent her several poems, all which she had answered uncertainly to, except for one, which had obviously been written by someone else. The hand had been slovenly, and it seemed that a man had assumed the penmanship. That perplexed and agitated him. He quickly scribbled something about the last falling leaves, and how his spirits were going with them due to her refusal to acknowledge him. Hopefully that would stir her heart. If she couldn't grow fond of him soon, he would have to move on to someone who would appreciate him more.

He thought it wise to pay a visit to his cousin, Goten, and discus the matter with him. As ordering a carriage would be too much of a hassle, he set out for Goku's shinden on horseback, shriveled leaves swirling around him in the cold air. His nose felt as if it was made of ice and he rubbed it violently until it gained warmth again. 

Goten had probably seen more of the senji Ume than he had, considering Goten had been gallivanting in and out of the Imperial Princess's royal chambers quite frequently up until her initiation as High Priestess. On arrival, however, he was informed that Goten was feeling unwell, and could not see anyone. Trunks was sure this "illness" had something to do with Liushu leaving court for Ise as the official Saigu, so he ignored the servant's warnings and lumbered into Goten's pavilion. 

"To think I rode all this way only to be told I'm not allowed in," he grumbled. "Well, I don't care if he is 'sick'. A little heartbreak never killed anyone I know of, and it's not going to kill him, either." Trunks barged into the moya and yelled, "What's this?! What's this?!" He shook off his coats and wandered out onto the verandah.

Goten lay on a woven mat, curled up like a fetus, under a large robe of crane design. His face appeared thin and pale, and dark rings encircled his eyes. He opened them only for a moment to see who was paying him a visit, then pulled the robe around him even tighter. "I'm languishing…" he whispered, breaking out into great sobs. "Are you trying to catch your death early?! It's much too cold to be lounging about out here." Trunks informed him. He sat next to Goten, nevertheless, and plucked a dead leaf from his hair. Goten snatched it from him and wiped his tears upon it; then, wildly, he wrote:

The dew on this leaf

Came not from the sky at dawn.

They fell from my eyes,

These dewdrops, as I always

Search for your ethereal form.

He looked at Trunks miserably. "But how could she know how forlorn I feel?" He rubbed away the poem with his sleeve, crunching the leaf to bits. 

"My prose is awful," Trunks complained. "So why are you so dejected? Did you know I've been trying to write the same poem to a certain lady for several weeks? At least you write what you feel without screwing it up."

Goten sighed, "It means nothing when the one you love is gone…" He started weeping again, muffling his groans under the robe. Trunks didn't know whether to pity him or to drag him out of the cold and slap some sense into him. He was bewailing a fate not yet sealed, and anyway, perhaps if things did not work out with the princess, he could find some one new. Trunks seized Goten by the collar of his robe and pulled him into the shinden's inner rooms. Then he slapped him several times across the face, which temporarily stunned the wretched boy.

"Why are you attacking me? Here I am, doomed for all eternity by the wicked gods, and you're smacking me around like some slave girl!" Goten did not retaliate, however; instead, he sank to the ground, crying silently, and he hid his face. "Is life such a cruel thing that when a man has been stabbed mortally he is tortured in the meanwhile?" He laid down on the ground, and Trunks was a little angry, and mortified beyond belief. He was acting like a peevish country bumpkin woman! What a scene he was making! If anyone should see this they would no doubt think that he was having some sort of unnatural relationship with Goten. He pulled Goten to his feet and said harshly, "Now stop this intolerable behavior. I came here as a friend and a cousin and you're acting so silly, like I'm your heartless lover or something, and you know that won't do at all. Now I only came here to get some advice, but seeing you like this…." Trunks clucked his tongue. "If women can cause this much trouble," he said slowly, "I think it best to stay away from them, especially the smart, cunning ones. I'm not saying that all women are bad, but this one you've been seeing is a real devil--"

Goten pushed him away. "No, she isn't!" he cried.

"Yes," Trunks shouted, "she IS!"

"No!"

"Yes, that's right, she is! Now stop arguing, because I have proof."

"I don't care what you say. What kind of proof is your word?"

"Shut-up, you weeping pussy willow! Horseshit!" Trunks yelled. Goten grew silent almost immediately, looking both insulted and wrathful. Trunks did not like to scream and shout, but it was all he could do to get his cousin's attention. "Now listen up," he said hatefully, "the princess may be beautiful and intelligent and so on and so forth, but she certainly isn't worth shedding a tear over. She's devious and the semblance of a real fox, because she's been outsmarting you in a thoroughly infuriating way, which only I have known about the past few months." He sat down on the mat, and Goten followed suit. The boy stared hard at him, as if trying to guess what Trunks would say next. Trunks said, much more calmly, "You know, she's been courting my father as well as you."

"That's impossible. I would have learned of it."

"No, no; you see, she's a very clever girl, and managed to keep your eyes shut to the situation." 

"I can't understand. I visit her all the time, and there is not a speck of evidence that she even entertains guests in her chambers."

"Well, I'm afraid it's much more than that. She's been seeing my father for quite a while, back before that moon-viewing party where my mother was drunk. I believe he may be…doing more than a guest would do, if you know what I mean…" But Goten shook his head. "I don't care!" he stated.

"What do you mean?! Your reputation and name is at stake. My father has already decided to try and take her as a second wife--"

"That won't happen; she's the Saigu now. And she shouldn't have to be some one's concubine!" he said quickly. "But I don't care if he had his way with her, because it is impossible for Vegeta, your father, to love her as I do. She knows how I feel and I'm sure she recognizes that my love is like the pines above the waves!"

"Goten, my father cares for her immensely."

"That may be so, but for how long will he care for her? From the moment our eyes met I knew I loved her. She means everything to me, and I will not have her live out a horrible existence as some poor, vulnerable woman closed off from everyone on the outside because Vegeta is insecure about his kita no kata being outgoing. I know she could not be happy with this kind of existence and that is why I am determined to prove my love to her in whatever way I can, so that she will realize that my love is not but a drifting blossom in the wind, which stays but for an instant, but that I would be hers as long as she'd have me." 

Trunks raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Well said," he laughed. "I guess you want her badly enough, eh? I can see why you're so emotional. I admit telling you that my own father is getting between the sheets with your lover made me feel a bit awkward, and I know it must have angered you."

"I'm not angry with her at all. It's my uncle I'm raging against. He knew all along how I pined for her, and decided to try and ruin it for me." He twitched his eyebrows irritably. "But I guess princess Liushu didn't find him as satisfactory as he assumed he would be to her. I admit I knew nothing of love expressions before her, but for some reason she didn't repel me… That's why I believe, perhaps, that I could totally win her over, show her how much I love her…"

"Well, if I were you I'd go straight to the Ise shrine to see her. My father is probably plotting the same thing, so if you're both there at the same time, chances are she'll have to chose between the two of you. And if you truly love her, well, she should choose you over my old man."

"Yes, but what if she chooses him over me because she can't understand the depths of my affection for her?"

"Hmmm. I guess you should wait until after my father makes a pilgrimage over there. Then, when he leaves, reveal to her your knowledge of the situation and try to win her heart." Trunks winked at him eagerly. "You never know; it just might work."

"For someone who thinks up such terrific schemes, I wonder why you aren't already married to several wives."

Trunks blushed a very pink color. "Oh, you see…" he mumbled. Goten patted him on the back in a sympathetic fashion. "I know," he said. "You're very shy with women, aren't you?" He playfully put his sleeve over his mouth and said, "When you see them gazing out over their sleeve so delicately, doesn't your heart palpitate violently, doesn't your stomach dance, doesn't your little jade stalk jump up?!" Trunks roared with laughter and tackled Goten, who was laughing so hard he made no sound. They struggled around for a bit, like to very lithe wrestlers, before Goten overtook Trunks, straddling him and panting with giggles. The curtains rustled and Goku, peeping in, said "Oh!" quite loudly, and rushed away. The two boys appeared very confused until Goku reappeared, glancing suspiciously at them. "Heh heh… Good evening, boys…" he said slyly. "Father, what could you be thinking?" Goten asked him with an air of innocence, and they erupted with laughter again. Goku shrugged and said, "Well, and I'm sure it was nothing…"

Goku wasn't sure of his younger son these days. He was curiously agitated, melancholic, and extremely temperamental almost every day. Goku himself had been a naïve country boy at Goten's age, who knew nothing of the court 'above the clouds', or jeweled curtains which hid beautiful, spectral ladies. He was still a simple man, with little knowledge about refined or cultured thing, and he relied heavily upon his wife, Lady Chi-Chi, to educate him in such things as poetry and calligraphy. Goku was most familiar with the old Chinese folktales, which he preferred to the mournful poetics of the high T'ang. He wandered into the kita no kata to discuss Goten's strange behavior with his wife.

She was seated in the moya, practicing calligraphy, in fact, on a delicate sheet of scented stationary, holding in her other hand a barren branch. Chi-Chi appeared considerably lovely, her hair looking as if it were made of the finest silk. She wore a deep blue-green robe over pale green robes, over one of white, then one of dark pink, and finally, the last robe of light pink. They weren't, to be sure, autumnal or wintry colors; but Goku thought his wife lovely and her taste impeccable. Actually, without her, Goku was sure he could never appear in court, his own preference in clothing being rather odd. He admired her openly, smiling at her frail beauty as she painted the characters artlessly. He sat beside her, and read aloud the verse she had written down:

Sunlight is fading

Casting shadows on the leaves.

The twilight descends;

My heart is filled with longing.

Goku thought this an excellent time to show her how his prose was coming along. He wrote a response:

Now the sky is dark.

But the eternal love I feel,

Pervading the night,

Shining through darkness, a star.

She was obviously delighted with his words, as she smiled generously. "You are becoming quite good," she said shyly from behind her fan. "I am glad you have become such a learned man!"

Goku grinned and lowered her fan from her face, gazing into her eyes. "How did such an unlucky man as I," he whispered into her ear, "find such a beautiful jewel hidden among the crags?" She leaned closer, putting her hands on his knees, "What jewel is that, my lord?"

By this time, Goku was feeling a little more than excited, and said, "Should I not more thoroughly explore the Jewel Terrace? For I know it's hidden treasures…" Goku was looking right into her eyes, shining like onyx, and felt utterly passionate towards this woman. He could not understand how other men could not be satisfied with one wife, if the wife was like his. Lady Chi-Chi led her happy husband behind the curtains around her hamayuka, and Kunpu drew them closed tightly, then dismissed herself.

Yuri, another pretty attendant of Lady Chi-Chi's, met up with Kunpu, and the two girls decided to flirt with the young lord Goten and his cousin Trunks, who were walking about in the southern garden. All the flowers had long since been taken by the wind, and the leaves rained heavily down from the trees. The landscape was gray and icy, and Goten felt a thick sadness enveloping him. The world had become a desolate place, without his love nearby. How he longed for her! Even though he felt somewhat betrayed by both his uncle and his lover, he still loved her as ardently as ever. After all, he believed Vegeta only did such a thing to scare him off; but that sort of action could never drive him off! He would pursue her even if it meant his own humiliation. He did not care. Studying the barren branches of the trees, seeming to claw at the isolated sky, he composed:

The wind of autumn

It seems so heartless and cruel;

For love, desire,

These were blown away quickly.

Trunks glanced briefly at him. "She is always on your mind, isn't she? You must truly love her, then." Goten nodded slowly. "I must see her as soon as I can, my beloved cousin. I shall waste away if I am refrained from meeting her…" Yuri and Kunpu were clearing away some dead leaves from a stone by the miniature bridge. "I would like such a small thing as that, I think…" Trunks murmured, looking not at the bridge itself, but at the lovely girls nearby. Yuri fluttered her lashes suggestively at him, her face hidden behind her sleeve, and Kunpu tried to meet with Goten's sad eyes. But he sighed, and gazed instead at a bit of dead shrubbery, saying suddenly, "That plant is my heart; sometimes it is luscious with vibrant with colors, but now it is dead and withering…" 

Trunks paid no attention to this poetic outpouring, and fixed his gaze on Yuri, raising his eyebrows, then reciting:

In the distance, look!

A flower, petals outspread,

Unfolding, lovely.

And to think, it is autumn!

He walked briskly over to her and without warning seized her sleeve, inhaling deeply. "How fragrant you are," he commented. Glancing at Kunpu, "Are you also just as good to smell?" Both girls were obviously embarrassed, tittering nervously. Trunks whispered something or other to Yuri, tugging at her sleeves urgently. Goten was tiring of his company, anyway; the young saiyajin retired to his chambers miserably. He thought he might pay his respects to his father, but he heard loud, strange sounds coning from the kita no tai and changed his mind. He threw himself on a mat and began his ceaseless weeping, wrapping himself in several robes and a quilt before he was warm again.

*

The Saigu herself felt as if she had been dashed by the waves against sharp rocks. The housing at Ise was comfortable and she had been able to bring along her attendants, but she missed both of her lovers dreadfully and wondered where they were, what they were doing, and if they planned on visiting her any time soon. Surely they would write to her first, inform her of their soon to made presence. The young priestess was irritated that neither her prince nor Goten had even sent so much as a verse in her direction. Naturally, she took out her anger on the ladies serving her, especially Kiku. Liushu had taken a particular liking to throwing hot wine in Kiku's face.

She didn't like the idea of having to take the initiative when it came to letter writing, thinking it preferable for a man to show interest by being the first to send some inquiries. Yet she felt she had been waiting far too long for some kind of acknowledgement, and decided she would have to take action. Liushu sent Kiku and Ume out to sweep the courtyard, complaining of the brown, ugly leaves, and sat down to write a poem. These words spilled out of her pen:

Forlorn as the leaves,

I await your embraces.

How is there no wind,

Carrying your love to me?

These leaves, they shall not scatter.

She sent this to her prince, for surely he would not desert her. He had first acquainted her with love expressions, so perhaps he would not so easily give her up. She sent it with a dry, crumbling leaf, which she carefully spotted with red ink. If he could not feel moved after seeing these 'tears of blood', then he was truly a heartless, evil monster. She was certain, however, that he would respond.

Liushu was unsure of what to write to Goten. He was a very emotional boy, and she had thought he would have already sent her some long, miserable letter; but he hadn't, and this concerned her. She thought it wise to wait just a week more before writing him. It was possible that he had already sent something, so she didn't want to stir up any anguish in him by sending a depressing poem.

She curled up on a cushion in her moya and stared idly at a few silk paintings she had brought from court. They were mostly landscapes, fashioned after the Chinese style of art, but a few were pictures from old legends and love stories. Her favorite was one from The Tales of Ise, with Narihira and his lover hiding on the Musashi plains. What excitement that must have been, running away from the restrictive ties of courtly society! Liushu imagined that she should do the same; with which lover, however, she was unsure. The idea suddenly became distasteful, because she realized that if they were caught, she could be utterly humiliated and could never make her presence known above the clouds again. Besides, she would miss all her elaborate clothing and the parties she attended, and especially the lavish attention the men presented her. How could she live without that?!

The next morning as she was being dressed a letter came. It was from the prince.

The wind is bitter;

But when I caught your fragrance,

Drifting on the clouds,

Bleeding the color of plums,

My heart was once more revived.

But it did not imply that he would see her. Infuriated, she wrote:

How can I go on,

The bitter wind chilling me?

Your heart has turned cold,

Though you say it is bloody.

Must I always pine for you?

Liushu wasn't sure if she should send it. After all, it could repel him, or it could bring him running to her. She would enjoy the latter. She overheard Kiku gossiping with Hotaru:

"Of course the saiyajin prince won't bother with her anymore. As I said before, this sort of romance is foolish and never lasts… in fact, I heard the prince was already established with some other lady of high standing…"

Liushu snarled. What a fox-devil, to be saying such terrible lies! "I'll get that stupid baka," she muttered. "Could she actually be thinking my prince would choose her over me? Certainly, she is more full of herself than I realized!" She decided to send the note right away. "And as for Kiku," she said aloud, "Well, I'll fix her!!"

__


End file.
